


Danny Goes West... er, East

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is there to help pick up the pieces, Everyone needs a Danno in their life, Grief/Mourning, He is the glue that holds Steve together, M/M, Still hung up on the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: Inspired by the promo pics for 9.11, this happens directly after the events of 9.10, so if you don't want to be spoiled, please do not read.After not hearing from Steve in too long, Danny flies out to Montana to check up on Steve.





	Danny Goes West... er, East

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelated to the Ponderosa Pine fic I wrote. I still can't get 9.10 out of my head. And when I saw the promo pics for 9.11 with a very gruff looking Steve, and a McDanno hug, well... I couldn't help myself. It is my headcanon that Steve has stayed in Montana to make Joe's house whole again. If he couldn't save Joe, he sure as hell can save the man's favorite place on the planet, right? Steve doesn't take vacation as far as we call tell, so he certainly has the time banked to do this.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, many a run-on sentence, I apologize in advance but this was one of those stories that I needed to get out of my head. And now we wait until January 4th for the show's return and MCDANNO HUG. Because Danny gives the best hugs and here I go rambling again. Ha!

Steve stood back eyeing his handiwork.  Hammer in hand and a nail between his teeth, he had but two more nails to bang in and the door trim would be finished.  It had been a week since the assault on Joe’s ranch. A week since he held that dear man in his arms as the spark of life slipped away. Steve never left.  He put in a call to the Governor claiming emergency leave, he had weeks of vacation time saved up and with the recent addition of Adam to the team, they weren’t exactly shorthanded.

 

Steve couldn’t leave Joe’s home in the state the assassins had left it in.  No, he would repair the bullet holes, replace the windows and doors that were smashed and splintered.  He would find Joe’s uniform, polish the buttons and press it himself for the funeral. The Navy took care of their own.  

 

So while he waited for the medical examiner to release the body, and for the FBI to finish it’s investigation, he hung about the ranch ready to set it back to rights.  There was an older pickup in the small barn that was in need of some repairs, but once he got that motor running, he went into town for supplies. Joe’s home was off grid.  He had solar power, just enough to run the refrigerator, stove and lights. And that was fine by Steve, he could make due with less. There was a small wood stove, and plenty of wood stockpiled outside, and he knew where Joe kept a stash of MRE’s if it came down to that.

 

Steve worked sun-up to sun-down, his knuckles bearing the wrath of his grief.  The intense need to honor Joe by putting his home back together. Joe’s wounds may have been terminal, but the small ranch house was a solid four walls and could easily be repaired and made whole again.  

 

He hummed to himself as he ran a hand down the door trim, brushing away the saw dust.  His arms ached from the days of use with little rest. Fingers, stiff and bruised, still gripped it firmly and he hammered in the final nail.  Given the late afternoon hour, he decided to wait until the following day to go into town for paint. Instead, he swept up the last of the broken glass, tossed the wood scraps into the woodpile, and put the broken windows into the bed of the old pickup, destined for the town dump.  He had just finished putting the tools back into the toolbox when the sound of car tires on gravel caught his attention. A hand went to the gun at the small of his back, his other swept across his pocket to make sure the extra magazine was still there. He darted out from the shed, tucking himself behind the thick trunk of a tree.  Flipping the safety off, he cocked the gun and waited. 

 

The truck came to a stop, and moments later there were footsteps on the gravel and the door shut.

 

“Jesus Christ, Steven…,” a soft voice muttered. “What the hell happened here?” He heard the familiar Jersey drawl from the even more familiar Danny Williams.  Steven tipped his head back a moment, taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat from his brow. He de-cocked the gun, and tucked it back inside the waistband of his jeans.

 

Stepping out from behind the tree, he watched as Danny surveyed the scene.  The scorch marks left behind from the C4, and the burning vehicles. The dark patches of what appeared to be dried blood, that the rain had yet to wash away.  And then Danny’s eyes fell on him, and Steve’s heart clenched in his chest. If there was one person he couldn’t hide his heart from, it was Danny. His eyes burned, and he swallowed hard, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion with the unexpected appearance of his best friend.  

 

“You, uh…”  Danny gestured to Steve’s face.  “You missed a spot.” Steve was sporting a weeks’ worth of growth on his face.  Shaving and showers bore less importance than honoring the man he looked up to as a father.  Danny was only teasing him mildly, Steven knew he was a damn hot mess. His shirt was easily on it’s third day, and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

 

“What are you doing here?”  Steve all but whispered, he hadn’t said but a few words in the past week, and his voice felt foreign in his throat.

 

“What am I doin’ here, he asks.  Babe, it’s been a week. Nobody has heard from you in three days.  We all stupidly assumed you’d be on your way back by now…”

 

Steve’s expression went sheepish, and he shrugged.  “Didn’t realize it had been that long.”

 

“If you had answered our calls or texts… Shit, if you had just turned your phone on.  I had to hear about it from the Governor, Steven. The Governor.” Danny’s words weren’t angry.  A bit exasperated, perhaps, but more they were laced with deep concern. “So… what do ya gotta say for yourself, huh?”

 

Steve’s shoulders sank, “Joe’s dead.  He’s gone, and-” Steve shook his head unable to finish.

 

“I know, Babe.  And I’m so, so sorry.”  Danny breached the distance between them, and pulled Steve into his arms, a hand cradling the back of Steve’s neck.  They stood like that a long time, Steve’s body slowly relaxing and sinking into Danny, as they rocked back and forth.  A wet sniffle, and Steve pulled back, wiping at his eyes. He turned away, letting an arm rest across Danny’s shoulders as the other man’s arm came around his waist.

 

“I got the house watertight again.  Got some drywall repairs to do inside…”

 

“And all that can wait… until you’ve had a shower.  With soap. And maybe eat something. I took the liberty of stopping at the grocery store on the way, got the fixings for Ma’s lasagna, if you’re up for it?”

 

Steve’s stomach answered for him with a long growl.  

 

“Why don’t you go reacquaint yourself with proper hygiene, and I’ll get started on food.  I trust this fine establishment at least has an oven?”

 

Steve nodded, running a hand through his sweaty sawdusted hair.  “Small one, hope you weren’t planning a feast.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes, walking back to the truck to grab the grocery bags and gestured for Steve to lead the way into the house.  Steve gave him a brief tour, ending in the kitchen which Danny shooed him out of, demanding he take a shower. “You’re ripe, my friend.  Seriously.”

 

Steve would admit the scathing hot shower made him feel almost human.  Almost. He took more than the requisite three minutes, but found himself too tired to shave afterwards.   _ Oh well, _ he thought to himself.  Danny would just have live with it.

 

He could hear Danny on the phone when he exited the bathroom, so he stood in the hall.  Not quite eavesdropping, but definitely curious.

 

“He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he’ll be okay.  Come on, this is Steve we’re talking about. He can bounce back from anything, just gotta give ‘im some time.  That’s all… Uh-huh, no I agree. Definitely!... okay… yup, that sounds great. Let me know when you all are in town… And Cath?... Thank you.”  Danny tapped the screen to end the call, and turned toward the stove to stir the sauce.

 

“I know you’re listening,” Danny called out with a wry smile on his face.  “Everyone was worried, I let them know you’re still alive even if you do look like something out of the Neolithic era… And Catherine is one of the heads on the Greer case.  She’ll keep us apprised.”

 

Steve padded barefoot into the kitchen, sitting down at the table to put clean socks and boots back on.  Danny put a beer down on the table next to him, and Steve drank from it hungrily. Minutes later, beer number two appeared.

 

“I’m cutting you off after that one, Babe.”  Danny was now layering the pasta, sauce and cheese into a dish, and he spoke as he worked.  “Gotta keep our wits about us, and if you haven’t been eating properly all week… that’s gonna go straight to your head.”

 

Danny was right.  After the second beer, he felt quite woozy.  Just enough of a buzz going that he felt a bit warm and fuzzy for the first time in days.  But it also softened those walls he had built up, and he found he needed some fresh air and stepped outside onto the deck.  The sky was ablaze with the sun setting behind the mountains. Rich hues of pink and orange, so vibrant yet so reminiscent of those final moments with Joe.  His hand gripped the rail, and he closed his eyes and hung his head letting the tears fall. He didn’t know how long he was like that, but Danny’s arm was around him as the light began to fade into night.

 

“Come on, you’ll catch a chill.  Got the wood stove going, we’ll go warm up, yeah?”

 

Steve nodded, pulling up the hem of his shirt to dry his face.  “Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“What?  What do you got to be sorry for, huh?  You just lost your Dad, all over again.  That shit hurts. Have you forgotten Matty?  Babe, I got at least half a clue how you’re feeling, alright?  As appetizing as getting shit-faced drunk might be right now, you’ll only feel shittier in the morning.  A little alcohol to loosen you up and help you let go… this one's gonna take time. But what you really need right now, is some sustenance.  Come on, Ma’s lasagna is waiting. It’s not her special sauce, because apparently Joe spice selection was minimal at best, but it’s at least appetizing, I promise.”

 

Steve let Danny herd him inside and to the small table in the kitchen.  He closed his eyes, breathing deeply the scent of Danny’s delicious Italian dish.  He was right, this was just what he needed. Two platefuls later, he was leaning back in his seat rubbing his overstuffed belly.

 

“I’m not even going to ask if this place has cable, but I brought a book with me just in case.  Why don’t we go get more comfortable. Talk a bit…”

 

Steve hummed, following Danny once again into the living room where they sat on the remains of the couch.  There were a slew of bullet holes left in it. Danny had draped a sheet over it at some point, but Steven still fingered the fabric surrounding one such hole.  They sat for a while in silence. Danny sat with his arms stretched across the back of the couch. Steve was slouched, so Danny pulled him into his side, keeping a grounding arm around his shoulders.

 

“I know everyone grieves differently, and I also know that a lot of people benefit from closure…”

 

“Where you goin’ with this, Danno?”

 

“Have you made arrangements? For Joe?  Funeral… memorial service… any plans?”

 

Steve shook his head, “I made myself so busy with the house, and I hadn’t gotten the call yet about his body being released…”

 

“Okay, that’s fair.  Let me ask you this… would you prefer a service here? Or in Hawaii?”

 

Steve turned toward Danny with a quizzical expression.

 

“Please don’t be angry…” Danny held up his hands in mock innocence.

 

“What did you do?”  Steve’s voice held an edge.

 

“I may or may not have brought your dress blues with me.  I also may or may not have included a few people on your whereabouts and goings on of the past week.”

 

“Danny, no!”  Steve shot off the couch.  “This… this thing with Omar Hasaan is still an ongoing investigation.  I may not be actively pursuing him, but there is still the possibility of imminent danger.  I can’t be subjecting any one of our team to that! It’s gonna take him some time for Hasaan to put together a new team of assassins but I’ll be ready and waiting when that happens.  Why did you do this?”

 

“Shhh,” Danny patted the seat beside him.  “I get all that. And don’t tell me you’re not already preparing a plan to take him out yourself once you’re done here.  I know you… Joe deserves to be honored, is all. I didn’t know if he had more family and friends here or… wherever it is he spent his free time?”

 

“He didn’t have any family left.  He made me aware of his wishes ages ago, and wanted his ashes spread here.”

 

Danny nodded, “Catherine is going to be making a stop here in the next couple days.  Junior will be on his way in the morning, and Wade Gutches will be along soon as well.  Is there anyone that you would like us to notify on your behalf-”

 

“No,” Steve growled.  “I know what you’re trying to do, Danny.  Just stop.”

 

“You have to let him go, Steve.  Bury him, spread his ashes, don’t spread his ashes, it doesn’t matter.  But you have to admit to yourself and to others that he is gone. You’re not the only life he had an imprint on.  Others deserve the opportunity to mourn him too. We can do a private ceremony here, and when you’re ready… maybe do a Celebration of Life sometime down the road.  When this whole debacle is behind us.”

 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands into them.  Danny gave him a few moments before he spoke up again.

 

“The last thing I wanted to do was upset you further, I’m sorry.”

 

Steve huffed, “No, I get what you’re doing, I’m just…”

 

“You’re not ready.  Nobody ever is. Tell you what, let’s table this discussion until the morning.  You look like you haven’t had a proper rest in far too long. Maybe the answers will come easier by the light of day?”

 

“Maybe…”  Steve agreed, and sat back down next to Danny on the couch. Sullen expression, he ran his hands over his face.  “Should I even ask what's happening back home?”

 

“Mm-mm,” Danny shook his head.  “Not a thing for your pretty little head to worry about.  I’m being honest, unless there was an attempt to overthrow the governor's mansion or something, there’s nothing pressing that requires your thought or attention.  Furthermore,” he added, putting his book down on the coffee table, “Tonight is about you. It’s just you and me here. Nobody is going to be here until at least noon tomorrow, so… please don’t feel you need to play host or anything.  Politeness and pleasantries aside, just be you. I’m here in whatever capacity you need. No judgment.”

 

“I don’t know what I need,”  the voice that came out of Steve was so soft and lacking in resoluteness, it made Danny’s chest ache.

 

“You wanna talk about Joe?  Tell me a story?”

 

Steve nodded thoughtfully, wiping the palms of his hands on his thighs while he decided which anecdote to share.

 

“Joe wasn’t perfect, I’ll be the first to admit it.  There’s been times where I wanted to kill him myself… but he always had my back, even when I didn’t know it or deserve it.  After Mom ‘died’,” Steve used air quotes, ”and Dad sent me away, I rebelled. I was such a little shit.”

 

“Oh, I bet you were,” Danny teased, patting Steve’s hand to get him to continue.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Steve rolled his eyes.  “This may come as a shock to you, but I haven’t always been on the right side of the law-”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, McGarrett?  The ‘right side of the law’?” Danny sputtered incredulously.  “You’re like Loki! You do what you want with little regard to the law and proper police procedure.  Do I really need to go down this road with you?” The vein in Danny’s neck that Steve loved so much was now bulging with the effort of his rant, something rather odd to find such comfort it and Steve couldn’t help but smile.

 

“What… you’re smiling now?  Does this please you? Getting me all wound up?   You do this for your own personal pleasure, don’t you?”  

 

To that, Steve sniggered.  He couldn’t help himself, and when Danny playfully poked him in the ribs, a giggle escaped.  And it felt good, to have that moment of happiness amid the week of darkness. But the moment soon passed and he remembered where he was and why he was there and the smile soon faded from his face.

 

“It’s gonna get better, I promise,”  Danny squeezed Steve’s shoulder, dipping his head so he could capture Steve’s eyes.  “Come on, it’s been a long week. Let’s just go to bed?” He stood up and held a hand out to Steve, and hauled him up onto his feet.  Danny went around the house ensuring the new windows were locked and the door bolted for the night. Then he laced his fingers in Steve’s and pulled him into the bedroom.  

 

They both undressed down to t-shirts and underwear, and Danny fluffed the pillows as Steve pulled back the sheets and blankets.  Danny hopped in first, propping himself up and then held his arms out to Steve. 

 

“Come on, big guy.”

 

Steve didn’t move for a long moment, finally giving in that he needed rest and comfort more than anything.  He allowed his wall to drop, succumbing to weakness and emotion, and he crawled into bed and flopped half onto Danny octopussing himself to his body.  Steve’s head rested on Danny’s chest, over his heart, and the steady thrum soothed the ulcerating gaping maw of self destruction he felt within. Danny let his cheek come to rest against Steve’s head, his fingers running through the hairs at the back of Steve’s neck while his other hand held the book he had been reading earlier.  

 

Hours later when the book laid to rest against the blanket, Danny reached over and turned out the bedside lamp.  He let himself sink minutely deeper into the pillows and let out a relieved sigh. A soft voice called out in the dark,

 

“Danno?”

 

“Yeah, Babe?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for?

 

“Being what I didn’t know I needed.  For coming all this way. For… for everything.”

 

“I love you, you big goof.  That’s what people do when they love each other.  I want you to understand somethin’, okay? You listening?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It doesn’t matter the time, the place, the situation.  You need me, I’m there. Even if I’m so angry with you that-,”  Danny sighed hard. “It’s a given that we drive each other up a wall, but what I’m saying is, I’m always here.  You’re not alone. You want some fatherly advice sometime? Call my Pop. I’ll put his number in your phone in the morning.  He’d love to hear from you. And he’s like a Priest, you confess anything to him and he don’t tell a soul. And Mom?  Well… she’s more apt to gossip, but-”

 

“I talk to your Mom all the time.”

 

“What?”

 

“Every couple weeks.  She calls to check in on you.  Figures you’re not always forthcoming, so she comes to me to make sure things are going okay.”

 

“How long has this been going on?”  

 

“Since that time they almost got divorced?”

 

“How did I not know this?  She never told me.  _ You _ never told me.”

 

Steve shrugged, “Relax. I know she’s not actually calling to check up on you.  She's just being a mom, I didn't have that growing up.”  He leaned his head back enough to look up at Danny. “Your mom’s got a good heart.  You got yours from her.”

 

“Aw, Babe…”  Danny leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips.  “And like the big mush you are, you just eat it up, don’t you?”

 

“Danny…” Steve protested.

 

“Shush,”  he kissed Steve again.  “Seriously, why aren’t you asleep.  How are your eyes even open right now?  Tell me more about Joe, and this so-called ‘wrong side of the law’ business if you’re not ready to sleep.”

 

“Okay,”  Steve hunkered down and renewed his hold on Danny, as the man pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “We were living in Carlsbad at the time. I was having a hard time adjusting, being the typical obnoxious teenager, and one night I had this brilliant idea…”

 

Steve’s voice rambled on, sharing moments and memories of his times with Joe.  It was well into the night before he succumbed to sleep, his mind and heart a bit lighter.  Danny had known just what he needed. He always knew. And he didn’t feel quite so alone anymore.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
